Cleaning the garage
by Stuckfan
Summary: Harley, Georgie, and Rachel are cleaning when they find something that could change everything.


Cleaning the Garage- Story requested by Greenlion13

Harley POV

Rachel, Georgie and I were banished to the garage until it was cleaned. You could say it was a punishment for something but we were just doing as we were told. I thought of inventing something to help us, but it would be faster to just clean this place up. We have been at it for about an hour when Rachel finds an old VCR tape, no label or markings or any kind. "We have anything to watch this on?"

I look around and so does Georgie. I find an old tv and Georgie finds the VCR player. Everyone looks to me on how to hook it all up. After I finish setting everything up we all take a seat around the tv and I push play. I don't think anyone could be more shocked than we were in that second. On the tv was a very young mom, I would guess early 20s. That wasn't the shocking part, no the shocking part was the 8 in cock being thrust between her tits. Or her telling the camera some very dirty stuff. We couldn't see who the guy was but I was hoping it wasn't Dad. I don't think I could take the trauma. Oh wait mom just said the guys name, not dad...thank God.

"Oh My God" Georgie starts "Is it wrong that Mom is hot?"

"No, I agree" Rachel starts " very hot and the guy, big dick. Color me jealous. The guys who titty fuck me don't look like that"

"Rachel!" I laugh.

We keep watching the tape, Mom keeps calling the guy names and eventually wants him to cum on her face. I have to admit I'm starting to get a bit horny. As I look at my sisters I'm thinking they are too. As I watch the ropes of cum hit my mom's face I feel my panties get wet.

"FUCK, Now I want a cock in these tits" Rachel says as she grabs her tits

"No way" Georgie interrupts " your tits can't hold a dick"

"Yes, they can, maybe not a dick that big" she points at the screen "but the boys I fuck, yes"

"I'll prove it" Rachel takes off her shirt in bra. I swear it is one move. Little slut. Ok, as I look, maybe not so little. She has nice tits and I'm sure she lets all kinds of cock between them.

"Ok, those tits can handle it. But mine can't" Georgie looks down at her chest

"Oh I don't know" Rachel reaches out and grabs Georgie's tits "I think they could handle a few" She starts to strip Georgie just as fast as herself. Then both my sister are now topless and I look down to my chest. My little A cups can't handle anything yet.

"Don't worry sis, they may not be big enough to fuck yet, but I bet they are still fun to play with." Rachel say as I'm held down and Georgie takes my shirt off.

"Oh your right Rachel. Fun" Georgie teases right before her lips make contact with my nipple. Rachel takes the other one and I moan.

"Yep she likes it" Rachel laughs as she reaches out and fondles Georgie and she does the same back. I don't know what is happening but I think I like it. I thought I was getting wet watching the home video, but this, this is something else.

I reach out and grab a tit from both my sisters. I have never touched another girl before and here I am playing with my sisters while they suck on my tits. "Ohh, Harley. Your nipples are hard." Georgie comments" Lets see what else is going on" She reaches for my pants and starts unbuckling them. As they fall to the floor her hand find itself in my panties. "Oh so wet"

Rachel laughs as her hand joins Georgies. "Harley, you like your sisters sucking on your tits or you like seeing mom take a cum shot."

I look at her a just nod. She laughs, " We'll take care of you, won't we Georgie?" She answers by sticking a finger in my tight virgin pussy. "Oh Georgie" I moan

She kisses me while Rachel takes Georgie's and her's pants and panties off. I strip mine off, giving Georgie better access. I guide us all over to a collection of old blankets and pillows in the corner. We make ourselves more comfortable as Georgie dives between my legs and Rachel dives into hers. Rachel's pussy is in reach of my hand, so I reach out and play with hers. I play with her pussy like I would mine at night. It is wet and my fingers slip in smoothly. She moans into Georgie's pussy while I moan " Oh shit! Best ...Day... Ever"

Georgie looks up at me and laughs, "We should have brought her into this sooner"

Rachel agrees "Yeah, well how did I know we would find a dirty video featuring Mom today."

I look at them both, "so... you both have done this before?"

"Yeah we were going to wait til you turned 14, but now is as good a time as any. So who do you want to eat first" Rachel asks me.

I look back and forth, I have no idea how to answer. I must look panicked because she takes pity on me. "You don't have to choose honey, here Georgie has tasted you. You can return the favor"

Georgie's smile lights up the room as she lays back and open her legs. "Yes Harley, we always repay the favor" I smile back " I wouldn't want to fall behind"

I start to lick her, with some encouragement from them both. Georgie is moaning loudly while Rachel is playing with my pussy. It is hard to focus on Georgie's pussy when Rachel is so good at playing with mine. I am about to cum. "Oh Rachel" I scream as I cum on her fingers

Georgie waits until I calm down and grabs my head and pushes me back down. I chuckle to myself and start eating my sister again. This time I hold nothing back. I want to know what she will taste like cumming. Rachel uses her hand and helps me out, playing with Rachel as I lick and explore. "Oh Harley, Yes! Yes! " she screams as I feel her cum into my waiting mouth.

As Georgie recovers, Rachel climbs on top of me, presenting her pussy to me, while her lips and tongue explore mine. I try my best to keep up with her, but damn Rachel is good. Her tongue is perfect, knows just where to go and what to do. I cum fast and hard. "You do taste good, Harley" Rachel says. Georgie agrees and leans over to kiss me. "Now you own Rachel" she whispers in my ear. Then she tells me where and how Rachel likes it. I follow her instructions and Rachel reacts. " Oh Harley, keep going, Yes... there... Do it..." She cums hard and I lick it all up.

We all take a few moments to relax and talk. They tell me how they got started playing with each other and I confess how hot it makes me. I want to be part of the group. We are all still naked and hugging with Daphne walks in pulling Mom along" See they are playing a different type of game!" she exclaims. Pointing at us

To be continued?


End file.
